mylittleponyocfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus Errorem
"Well, as long as nothing 'unexpected' happens, we should be fine..." Magnus Errorem means (or should mean) "Great Error, Great Mistake" in Latin. He is a human that has traveled from the "Equestria Girls" universe (further referenced as "the alternate universe") into the "real" universe (further referenced as "the universe"). He has lost all memories of who or where he is. He also forgot how he came there. He now tries to find a way back home (preferably, Twilight would realize that he has certain knowledge about the alternate universe and helps him to get back (he is shy so it will be a long, long way 'till there (It would also kill the entire story and drama))). Although his goals may vary if the required RP type doesn't allow the execution of his goals. Appearance He has because of his "headache" a wound right on his forehead. He has also (from various experiments that he made a long time ago) a scar horizontally over his nose. He has brought his labcoat from the alternate universe with him. It is a long white labcoat, that somehow changed along with his body its appearance (it fits him in his new size and form). Because of the way he came there, the labcoat is a bit rugged and dirty. As a human, he would be in his early 30s (30 < x > 35). (All information is given for the human form. The details would transfer just to the fitting places (e.g. nose -> muzzle)) Personality He is a bit crazy and has a non- or even illogical pattern of behaviour (since the images he's seen whilest the transport burned into his mind). He still is very mannered though when it comes to conversations and dining. He is kind-hearted. He is quite one of the smart type but he doesn't like to brag about it. He his shy (he has the feeling that he doesn't belong into this place and therefore doesn't seek out for attention (he knows about "weird" stuff e.g. hands)). Detailed History He was a scientist in an alternate universe. He was loved by many and was obsessed of the idea, that alternate universes could exsist. He was so consumed by this thought, that he wanted to travel across the universes. He worked together with a well know scientist in this sphere of knowledge, Twilight Sparkle (Some time after the last Equestria Girls movie). She helped him to gather the data and taught him one or two things about theoretical Physics. But the knowledge he had collected over the years made him go insane... One night he broke into the research lab and took all the data he could get from there. Twilight shouted something at him, but he didn't hear it. He began to build a machine with wich he could tear the fabric of space and time apart (litteraly: he wouldn't just open a small gap but more likely cause a giant rift in the space-time-continuum). He was sucessful in the end. He had luck: The activated machine didn't cause a structure failure in the fabric of space and time. A small floating circle of voidness had been projected right infront of him. The expiriment went better than he had expected. As he was stepping trough it, Twilight came in and said: "You idiot! Didn't you read all my notes on the data?! That void you just created is like a black hole... you'll may never be able to come ba-" As he listened to what Twilight said, the void was pulling him in. The last thing he saw, were the tears of his now soon to be former research partner. He of course tried to pull himself out, but no matter how hard he tried he was stuck beeing sucked in. As he traveled trough the rift, he saw things... Things that no human eye should ever see. As he came out at the other end of this tans-universal wormhole, he was dropped above the ground. Because he wasn't prepared for that to happen, he didn't protect himself for the landing. As he fell, he somehow made a landing without breaking all of his bones... but managed to land on his head and cracking his skull a bit. He was unconscious for hours laying in the dust. As he woke up, he had forgotten the last few decades of his life and some other things... He had also forgotten his name. And if you want to know it, yes, he also forgot about Twilight. But if he would happen to meet her, he would recognize similarities. (I'd write more, but I'm simply too lazy...) Likes / Dislikes He likes a freindly competition, tea, coffee, Vinyl Scratch's music, technology in general and helping others. He dislikes insects (not changelings) and cruelty. Known Spells / Magical Abilities He knows some construcion spells (self-/ reinvented) and has a cloaking spell that hides him for a small amount of time. He doesn't know any other spells and cannot brew potions. (He is a little distanced from magical stuff.) Skills He is an autodidact. He knows much about high level tech stuff (which I guess isn't common in Equestria). Education He has studied physics in the alternate universe and even published a work about traveling between universes, for wich he was awarded multiple times. He has also common-knowledge about various topics (e.g astronomics, chemistry, literature, art) but, in fact, is not omniscient. Present He currently lives in a wooden cabin in the Everfree Forest. He is inventing new machines and is coming a bit out of his shell. Roleplaying I have a roleplaying account at pony.squares.im: My Account He'll mostly be at his cabin in the Everfree Forest but he can basically trott around everywhere in Equestria if he's e.g. scavenging for parts. Category:Ponies Category:Unicorns Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Equestria/Everfree Forest Category:Equestria Girls Universe Category:Other Powers Category:Characters outside of Equestria Category:Adults